dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brain Surgeon
For more info regarding the character behind the serial killer, visit 'here.'' 'The Brain Surgeon ''is a'' Character ''appearing in'' Season Eight ''of'' DEXTER. ''This individual is a'' Serial Killer ''who recently appeared in'' ''Miami, claiming the life of six identified victims and is shown to have claimed many more during his travels from city to city.'' Dr. Evelyn Vogel, an expert neuropyschiatrist, assists 'Miami Metro Homicide '''in attempting to identify the killer. She informs 'Dexter Morgan that there is a possibility that the killer is one of her former patients. This theory is further proven when the killer repeatedly leaves his trademark excised brain-matter on her doorstep (wrapped in butcher's paper), however it is then revealed later on in the season that the killer is Evelyn Vogel's own son, Daniel Vogel '''(going under the alias '''Oliver Saxon), who seems to seek an odd connection with his mother.' ' He is undoubtedly one of the most suspenseful Antagonists '''in the series, keeping himself concealed for the majority of 'Season Eight '(even going to the trouble of framing two people and faking his own death in the process), only to reveal himself within the three final episodes. In addition to this, he is the second 'Main Antagonist '''to play the cat/mouse game with 'Dexter Morgan '(the first one being 'Brian Moser; 'Dexter's brother). Personality The killer is portrayed as an intelligent yet egotistical man who takes great pride in his work (even so much as to take joy in the police conversing about him). Thus far, the kills have been well thought out and untraceable, including the use of weather to reduce signs of a fingerprint on a weapon. The killer even went to the trouble of dumping 'one victim 'in the water, then hauling him back out onto a slab several yards from the river. 'Another victim 'he laid out in the middle of a skatepark, while tying the murder weapon (a plastic bag used for asphyxiation) to a nearby banister (however, he was successfully able to frame 'another one of his victims for the crime). He is shown to be a very sadistic individual, choosing to kill his victims using a variety of methods, from shooting''' to sawing directly into someone's skull while they are conscious, thus killing them from that trauma. He appears to keep his victims in captivity, with at least one being forced into an enclosed space for a lengthy period of time (at least 5 days), inferred from the '''victim's apparent lack of nutrition. He's not above forcing someone to kill another human being (despite their protests), as in the situation involving Lyle Sussman and Leonard Welks for instance. He forced Sussman to kill Welks by holding him at gunpoint, before shooting him in the back of the head and then impaling him on a meat hook, which was different than his typical modus operandi, though whether this was for symbolic purposes or not is unconfirmed. He is also shown to use his victims as a way to communicate with his mother,' Evelyn Vogel', by removing the anterior insular cortex; (the portion of the human brain that processes empathy) and leaving them in a jar at her doorstep, most likely as a message of jealousy (because of the attention she gives to Dexter Morgan). Another possible reason to why he removes this portion could be because of his own lack of empathy, which he wants to ironize. However, he is shown to possess a few emotional responses (most of which are anger) in regards to his mother "abandoning" him in the psychiatric facility. He is shown to be very fond of himself and his methods. This appeared to be evident multiple times when he repeatedly played "Make Your Own Kind of Music" (by Mama Cass Elliot) during most of his kills. This could indicate that he seeks help from somebody (most likely Evelyn Vogel herself), or it could be a sadistic way of expressing himself, by saying that he is fond of his own Modus Operandi and he will remain undisturbed. He is known to be a very intelligent and organized killer, being easily able to throw off the police by framing Lyle Sussman, and he also seemed to do so with Dexter Morgan '''(who is quite intelligent himself) by framing A.J. Yates by leaving the brain diagrams and medical tools, as well as jars (like those sent to Vogel that contained brain pieces) in Yates's house. Dexter ends up buying this ruse completely after disposing of Yates, though this assumption ends when Dexter finds '''Zach Hamilton '''dead in his apartment, the latest victim of the Brain Surgeon. ' His vast intelligence enables him to improvise whenever needed, and to be able to be a step ahead of 'Dexter Morgan. However, Dexter catches up with him and eventually sets him up in his apartment by creating a trap very similar to that which he created for his brother, '''Brian Moser, who was also constantly a step ahead of him up until the point where he was nabbed. Unfortunately, Dexter (no longer having an urge to kill) makes the mistake of leaving Oliver Saxon (who is the Brain Surgeon) for the police to arrest, which results in the latter severely injuring Debra Morgan and escaping. Season Eight The First Kill Dexter Morgan is called into a scene where the body of a man was found outside a body of water. Appearing to have been simply shot and dumped here, Dexter identifies the man as Robert Bailey, a mechanic. Upon further investigating the body, he lifts up the head to reveal that the back of the skull has been cut open, and separates from the remainder of Bailey's head. Dexter lifts up the back of the skull, examining that a portion of the brain appears to have been scooped out. Back at the Miami Metro Police Department, Deputy-Chief Thomas Matthews debriefs detectives involved in the case and brings in a consultant named Dr. Evelyn Vogel, an expert neuropsychiatrist whom Matthews had worked with before and who just happened to be in Miami, to aide in their investigation. She talks about how the killer carefully extracted a specific portion of the brain, the '''''anterior insular cortex to be exact. Explaining that this part of the brain processes empathy, she finds it ironic that the very hallmark of a psychopath is that they have no empathy. Vogel goes on to state that it may be a coincidence, but if someone were to go to this much trouble in removing a particular core of the brain they must have put deep thought into the process. She also hypothesizes that it was either an experiment or a message, which wouldn't be the first time a killer has used a victim to communicate. Details of the way Bailey was killed are revealed via the medical examiner's report, stating that he was first shot and that the surgical removal of the insular cortex was done postmortem. The victim was kept in captivity in an enclosed space, with no contents present in his stomach showing dehydration. She elaborates that this is likely not his first kill, specifically when details of the victim are revealed, suggesting that he was kept in captivity for at least 5 days. Such a carefully thought out ritual prior to the killing suggests that the killer has in fact claimed lives before, and will most likely strike again. Welks and Sussman Evelyn Vogel approaches Dexter, informing him about her knowledge (and involvement) in regards to his past. Knowing exactly who he is, she introduces him to some videotapes of Harry's sessions and ultimately steers the conversation towards a favor she needs. She pulls from the cupboard a jar, containing a piece of brain matter (the very same brain matter from Robert Bailey), and tells him that this was left on her door step. Her concern is that it's a warning, practically a threat on her life...by one of her former patients. Uncertain of who it is, she asks Dexter to aide her regardless (though he assures her that he does not take "requests"). Elsewhere, a tiled room is shown with a man named Leonard Welks strapped to a body-shaped chair with medical supplies kept in nearby cabinets, with the song "Make Your Own Kind of Music" (by Mama Cass Elliot) playing in the background. Another man by the name of Lyle Sussman approaches Welks, who can't speak with duct tape over his mouth. Sussman apologizes to the man, stating that he doesn't deserve this but he has to...without a choice. Sussman then puts a plastic bag over Welks' face and suffocates him. : The following day the body is left out at a skatepark where Dexter arrives and moves the head, revealing the same separation of the skull where a piece of the brain has been scooped out. Observations on the corpse reveal asphyxiation and they figure since the murder weapon was left at the last crime scene, then it may be here as well. Certainly enough the plastic bag used to kill Welks is tied to a banister, where they can check for prints. Dexter returns to the lab, discovering a print belonging to a Lyle Sussman. Vogel, who had been concerned it was one of her former patients, proclaims that she does not recognize the man and has never heard of him. This gives her some relief, allowing Dexter to continue his investigation further where he finds the empty house belonging to Sussman. He finds that he's a very neat person, much like Dexter himself and a big game hunter out in the wilderness. He discovers a photo, with signs featuring the name of a lake and inclines to further investigate the area. When Dexter does finally arrive at the cabin, he finds that it's filled with quite the selection of knives and other hunting equipment, including an obscure metal chair that looks to be capable of keeping someone strapped down. Before he can look further, he hears a thumping noise outside and heads out through the back door onto the patio...where he discovers Sussman hanging by a hook. Returning to tell Vogel this news, he suggests that maybe he had an accomplice who killed him. Vogel states that it's highly unlikely and in this situation, she's certain the killer does everything alone. After a lengthy talk, Dexter leaves and as some time passes, Vogel calls him up to tell him that someone has been in her house. Concerned for her life, she waits for Dexter to arrive who investigates the house and finds no one. However, a DVD was left on Vogel's desk...when played, it was revealed that Sussman was forced to kill Welks before being shot himself in the back of the head by a mysterious man wearing blue gloves. Suspicion of Galuzzo When the police come to investigate the scene, Dexter realizes that the body has been relocated and enters his house, only to find Sussman on the ground with a huge gunshot wound in the back of his head. As the police rule it a suicide, Dexter knows that the true killer had restaged the scene to avoid anymore attention from the police. Elsewhere, Vogel gets a mysterious text telling her to look outside. Vogel opens the door and finds two more brain pieces put into tiny boxes, saying "his" and "hers" on them. Knowing that these glands are responsible for vision, Dexter states that the killer must be aware of them both now. As Dexter investigates deeper into Vogel's former patients, he suspects [[Ron Galuzzo|'Ron Galuzzo']], a man who killed his friend at a young age and convinced Vogel that it was the school bully. Dexter goes to the mall where he works, and Galuzzo seems to be very friendly and sociable. Dexter then brings up one of Vogel's books on Psychopaths and asks if he's heard of the author. Galuzzo says no and Dexter is convinced that he's lying. Inclined to find more evidence, Dexter breaks into his house and finds that the majority of the house is a mess, except for the kitchen. Dexter then notices some soup sitting out in a pot, and observes it, noticing a human finger mixed in with it. Dexter groans with disgust and then opens the fridge, only to reveal various organs and body parts, and upon finding a whole brain marinating in a cup of garlic, he realizes that Galuzzo is a different type of killer than The Brain Surgeon. Even so, Dexter later kidnapped and killed him in his own kitchen, but he also admitted that he and Galuzzo have similarities. Suspicion of Yates In the next episode, Vogel wonders if Dexter had any luck with the killer. Dexter says no, but informs her that he crossed out three more former patients, and now suspects [[A.J. Yates|'A.J. Yates']], a man who suffered a brain lesion in his youth and was beyond Vogel's help. When Dexter goes to spy on him, he notes that Yates has the signature marking carved into the back of his skull, precisely where the killer cuts open his victims. Dexter goes to ask Vogel about what happened, Vogel responding that Yates had a lesion on his brain, and that the hospital had to conduct surgery to remove it, leaving the scar there permanently. When Dexter investigates his house, he finds women's shoes (apparently trophies) that Yates collects from the women he kills. Meanwhile, Yates sees Dexter enter his apartment through a surveillance system and attempts to taze him, though retreats when he hears Vogel talking on the phone. Yates slowly makes his way back to the basement, commenting on Vogel's "hero", and then watches Dexter leave. Later, Dexter returns to Yates' apartment, prepared to kill him, but finds that Yates has already seen him and escaped. Dexter continues to search his house, and upon finding bone saws and specimen jars, he is convinced that Yates must be The Brain Surgeon. Dexter then hears something in a cupboard. He opens it, only to find one of the women that he identified earlier in the episode (An attempted victim of Yates), who has already been stabbed and left to exsanguinate. Dexter manages to transport her to the hospital before she bleeds out. Dexter then calls Vogel over to Yates's house. As Dexter searches his computer, he finds files on all of Vogel's patient records. He opens a file, only to reveal that Vogel was keeping notes on Dexter the whole time. Dexter then demands that she leave his life once Yates is dead. Elsewhere, Yates is hiding out in his van and receives a phone call from Dexter (who is pretending to be one of the nurses), and tells him that his father's life is on the line, and that he must get down to the nursing home quickly. Yates soon arrives and tries to speak to his dad, but Dexter reveals himself and closes the door. Yates is surprised to see Dexter, but before Dexter can inject him, Yates pulls the tube that enables his dad to breathe, triggering an alarm that alerts the nurses. Yates informs him that they'll be here any second, but Dexter is able to hide behind the door as the nurses enter, and Yates escapes. The Capture of Vogel Vogel is in her house, listening to music ("Make Your Own Kind of Music," interestingly), but Yates breaks into her house and threatens to kill her if she doesn't stop struggling. Debra goes to her house and finds that there is shattered glass all over the floor. Debra informs Dexter that someone must have taken her hostage. Dexter, knowing that this is Yates, regrets not killing him, and Debra wants to help him in saving her. They manage to find a list of houses that Yates has worked in in the past and they think that some of them could be vacant, which would be a perfect place to hold Vogel hostage. : Elsewhere, Yates sets Vogel down on a couch, where he questions her about the guy who broke into his house. Vogel responds that she had to send Dexter to protect herself, and then goes on to state that the reason he's mad is because of the surgery done to his brain. However, Yates dismisses that and puts a bag over her head to prevent her from speaking. Later, Vogel confirms that his violent behavior must've been caused by his abusive mother, but Yates disapproves of talking about her. He then pulls out a plier and threatens to sever her toes, but Vogel mimics the personality of Yates's mother and hits him in the jaw until he is bleeding. As Yates leaves the room to get a towel, Vogel puts her phone on speaker so that Dexter and Debra could hear the conversation. When Yates returns, Vogel apologizes for the injury and goes on to state that he is experiencing real human connection, which he never got to experience with his abusive mother. : Meanwhile, Dexter and Debra continue their search for Vogel and they end up asking [[Jacob Elway|'Elway']] to trace the mysterious number that Dexter received. Elway gives them the address and they head off to that house. Vogel continues to assure Yates that she can help him, but Yates soon discovers the phone, and feeling disrespected, continues to accuse Vogel of letting her friend know of his whereabouts. : Dexter and Debra arrive and hear footsteps upstairs. They manage to find Vogel tied up in a closet with duct tape over her mouth, but Yates is not present. Secretly, Yates is hiding under the bed and Dexter notices the blood stains without mentioning it to the others. He then grabs a curtain rod and smashes it through the bed, piercing Yates's chest. Finally believing that The Brain Surgeon is dead, Dexter disposes of the body and begins to bond with Vogel and Debra on his boat. However, Yates was not the Brain Surgeon. The Return : The Brain Surgeon makes a return in Episode 8 of this season, where he kills Zach Hamilton in the end, cuts open his brain and scoops out a piece of it (the anterior insular cortex), which he delivers to Dr. Vogel. He leaves Zach's corpse sitting on a chair in Dexter's apartment, with the song "Make Your Own Kind of Music" playing, as Dexter walks in. It is here that both Dexter and Vogel realize for the first time since Yates' demise, that the Brain Surgeon is still out there and still a critical threat. Resuming The Search Dexter and Vogel are at Zach's apartment pondering over what The Brain Surgeon's message could be. Dexter then looks under a table and discovers a hair, which Dexter thinks that Zach could have been instinctive enough to pull from his attacker. Vogel wonders what the message is, but Dexter is careless, and vows to eliminate The Brain Surgeon threat once and for all so that he can concentrate on a life with Hannah McKay. Back in the lab, a DNA test reveals the hair to be a relative of Vogel's. Dexter goes to inform Vogel of this news, who claims that she did have two sons, although both of them perished many years ago. Vogel goes on to say that one of her sons, Daniel Vogel, killed his own brother by drowning him, which brought Vogel into her field of psychopathy today. Vogel put Daniel in an institution, where a fire took place, killing the majority of the children and apparently Daniel as well. Dexter believes that Daniel could have caused the fire himself, and escaped by assuming the identity of one of the dead children. Vogel gives Dexter a picture of her son, which Dexter takes to do some facial tests on. After inserting the picture into the computer, Dexter does an age boost by 40 years on Daniel, revealing it to be Oliver Saxon, 'the former boyfriend of 'Cassie Jollenston. Dexter goes to Saxon's apartment, but finds that the latter has already fled due to suspicions from Debra and Quinn. Dexter then opens a nearby trash can and finds a soda can, which he can test for a match between Oliver and Zach's killer. At his house, Dexter tests the DNA, revealing it to be Saxon's again. Dexter proceeds to take this news to Vogel, who is somewhat appalled by her son's existence. Dexter says that he needs to track Oliver down and kill him, but Vogel disagrees, thinking that Oliver deserves a second chance, being her son. Dexter, however, has other plans, and since Oliver has been monitoring Vogel's computer activity for a while, Dexter tells her to put out a message on her computer, saying that she'll be at the King's Bay Cafe (which happened to be Daniel's favorite cafe during his childhood) tomorrow morning. The next morning, Dexter spikes Vogel's coffee with a sedative from Hannah, causing her to faint. With Vogel unable to prevent Saxon's death, Dexter goes to the cafe to spy on him. Saxon repeatedly plays the "Make Your Own Kind of Music" song on a jukebox, and eventually he leaves, apparently oblivious to Dexter's presence. However it's soon revealed that Saxon was aware, when Dexter finds his tires slashed, and Saxon escapes (possibly to Vogel's house). When Dexter does arrive at Vogel's house, she is disappointed with Dexter's deception. Dexter apologizes, and then goes on to state that Saxon is nothing but a threat to their lives. Vogel tells Dexter to leave the matter alone, and after what happened that morning, she loses her trust in him. As Dexter leaves, it is revealed that Saxon was hiding in Vogel's house, and they proceed to have breakfast together, with Saxon addressing her as "mom". Threat to Vogel Vogel and her son continue to have breakfast, with Daniel accusing her of locking him up in the facility. Vogel goes on to state that it was her only hope in controlling him. Daniel becomes jealous of her focus on Dexter Morgan 'and tries to convince her to help him. Vogel, uncertain herself, assures him that she will help him out in controlling his urges. Saxon angrily storms out of the house. Later, at the police station, Vogel comes in to be questioned by 'Thomas Matthews 'about the dissapearance of 'Zach Hamilton, 'to which she seems oblivious to. Afterwards, Dexter asks her to come into his office, where Dexter realizes that she's been in contact with her son. Dexter questions her about his whereabouts, to which she responds that she dosen't know. Dexter is slightly suspicious, but before Vogel leaves, she tells him to give Daniel another chance, and that it's not worth it to protect her from her son. Soon after, Daniel is waiting outside of her house with his car door open, waiting for her to enter. He comments that if he is holding the door open, he does not want to kill her. Vogel proceeds to cautiously enter the vehicle (paying close attention to Dexter's earlier words). They arrive at a room styled similarly to a doctor's office (this in fact, is the very same room where Saxon killed 'Lyle Sussman 'and his other victims). Vogel immediately recognizes the room from the DVD he sent her much earlier. Saxon convinces her to sit down, proclaiming that he wipes the chair clean after each kill. He goes on to say that he uses this room because it brings back memories (most likely horrible memories) from when he was in the mental facility, and that he replicated it to represent the exact room he was enclosed in. Daniel once again tries to convince her to help him, to which she responds that he kills innocent people. Saxon wants her to help him in the same way that she helped Dexter. Vogel tells him that she will find a solution, and they share a hug for the first time in years. Meanwhile, Dexter goes to Vogel's house and knowing that Saxon can monitor her computer activity, he can monitor Saxon's. He looks for any evidence to prove his guilt, discovering the DVD he sent her of him killing the victim, and another video of him killing Zach. Later, Vogel comes to Dexter's apartment, where she persuades him to leave Miami with 'Hannah McKay '(which were there initial plans). Dexter asks why she's asking him this, to which she responds that Daniel seeks her help and that he doesn't enjoy killing. Dexter quickly proves this wrong after showing her the video of him murdering Zach. Vogel, bereaved over the fact that her son is unchangeable, goes with the plan of luring him to a secluded area in the public where Dexter will capture him. The Death of Vogel Vogel goes with the plan, except that she invites Daniel to her house, where the chances of him killing her are higher. Vogel immediately gets off the phone with Dexter, due to her son's arrival. They proceed to have some tea, where Daniel questions her about her eerie behavior. Vogel responds that it's only because of stress, but Daniel sees right through her and comments that you'd know when someone is afraid, and asks what exactly she's afraid of. As Dexter arrives, Saxon calls him, informing him that he wants to show him something, only to turn on a light revealing that he has Vogel at a window. Dexter tells him not to touch her, but Daniel ignores this request and says "Mother chose the wrong son, again", before brutally slicing her throat as Dexter observes. Dexter rushes into her house, and finds her bleeding out on the floor. Dexter embraces her in deep sorrow as she takes her final breath. The Truce And A Consequence After Vogel's death, Dexter removes any evidence from her house that he knew her, and washes his hands in her sink (which are soaked in Vogel's blood), to avoid himself becoming a suspect in her death. He then leaves the crime scene for the police. The next day at the department, Dexter is informed by 'Niki Walters (Masuka's daughter) that someone needs to get a cheek swab in the questioning room. Dexter enters the room, only to find Oliver Saxon there, who is trying to clear his name of being a suspect in Cassie's death. They agree to let him loose, but not before Dexter takes a DNA swab from his cheek, to potentially make them realize that Vogel is Oliver's mother and that he killed her. Dexter fakely smiles at Oliver as he exits the room. Dexter is planning to move to Argentina, so he plans to sell his house, [[Slice of Life|'his boat']], and many more things, and he recieves a call from [[Sylvia Prado|'Sylvia Prado']], informing him that there is a potential buyer wanting to inspect his apartment. Dexter soon arrives, only to find Oliver at the window, who casually extends his hand to greet Dexter while saying "pleasure." Sylvia is about to walk him through the house, but is stopped by Oliver, who politely suggests that Dexter shows him through the apartment in private. After she exits, Oliver proposes that both he and Dexter part ways and go on with their respective lives. He reinforces this by slyly threatening Dexter's family, including his step children who currently live in Orlando. Dexter takes a moment to think about this, and then goes over to Deb's apartment to tell her and Hannah about Saxon's "veiled threat". Dexter manages to find Saxon's kill room 'inside of an abandoned hospital. He finds a computer incriminating him in the murders of at least 20 people (as revealed by numerous recordings he took of himself killing his victims). Dexter uploads the videos of his kills on the internet, resulting in Saxon being reported across major media outlets in 'Miami, 'hoping that he can lure Saxon to his apartment. After Saxon sees this news at a local gas station, he is enraged and rushes over to Dexter's apartment to kill him. He approaches a bedridden Dexter, knife-in-hand. However, when he's about to stab Dexter, the latter stops him and 'Debra 'approaches from behind with a gun to Saxon's head. Dexter then injects him with M99. Saxon awakens in his own kill room, strapped to the chair, as Dexter stands in front of him. The two converse about Dexter's relationship with Hannah and how he would pre ', whom he soon stabs.]]fer to be with her right now. Saxon tries to convince Dexter to release him, and Dexter says that he will. He then gags Saxon and tells Debra to come over and incarcerate him. However, '''Deputy Marshal Clayton '''is hot on her trail. Debra embraces Dexter goodbye as he's leaving, hoping that he does well in Argentina. Clayton enters Saxon's kill room to find him gagged and bound to a chair, pleading for help. In the pretense of an innocent victim, Saxon gets Clayton to free him, before using one of Dexter's knives to stab Clayton in the heart. He then takes Clayton's gun and shoots Debra in the stomach when she shows up to arrest him. Debra is severely injured, but manages to fire a bullet that grazes Saxon's arm, inflicting a minor flesh wound. Victims *Richard Vogel, Jr ' *'Seven children in pyschyciatric hospital''' *'Thirteen unamed victims' *'Robert Bailey' *'Leonard Welks '(indirectly) *'Lyle Sussman' *'Cassie Jollenston' *'Zach Hamilton' *'Evelyn Vogel' *'Max Clayton' Attempted *'Dexter Morgan' *'Debra Morgan' Appearances Season Eight *A Beautiful Day (killing spree begins) *Every Silver Lining (concealed in shadow) *What's Eating Dexter Morgan? (killing spree only) *Are We There Yet (killing spree only) *Make Your Own Kind of Music (identity revealed) Trivia *The Brain Surgeon is the fourth serial killer to not be immediately identified to the public, following the example of the Ice Truck Killer, The Skinner and The Phantom Arsonist. Trinity was immediately identified, though remained nameless until halfway through his season. *He is the Second Main Antagonist to play the cat/mouse game with Dexter (the first being The Ice Truck Killer). *He is the only antagonist to immediately fake his death, doing so in episode 3 by framing Lyle Sussman as The Brain Surgeon committing suicide, following the deaths of the other two men. This was to throw off the police, however Dexter and Vogel knew he was still alive (until they killed Yates, assuming he was TBS...this resolution ended when Zach Hamilton was found dead, left like the previous TBS victims). *He is one of the most elusive and mysterious killers in the series. *All but one of his victims that had their skulls sawn into were killed prior to the postmortem operation. Zach Hamilton was alive and conscious when his brain was sawn into, the act of doing so causing his death. Gallery 2013-09-15 1647.png|'Zach' in the Treatment Room, captured by Saxon. BrainSurgeoningsomeone.png|His head sawed open while conscious. TheBrainSurgeon2.png|''"What're you afraid of mother?"'' TBSscene1.png|Saxon in his kill room. TheBrainSurgeon.png SaxonKillsVogel.png|Saxon killing his mother. References Category:Serial killers Category:Main antagonists Category:Season 8 characters Category:Aliases Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Killers not revealed immediately Category:Killers displaying their victims in public Category:Close range killers Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Characters who've committed fratricide Category:Characters who've committed matricide Category:Mass murderers Category:Arsonists Category:Characters Category:Characters spared by Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Debra Category:Attempted Murderers